An electric vehicle and a hybrid vehicle are being developed in recent years as an environmentally-friendly vehicle. Such a vehicle includes an auxiliary battery that; operates a control circuit as with a vehicle in the related art, and additionally includes a driving battery that operates a running motor with its power. It is therefore necessary to charge the driving battery addition to the auxiliary battery.
When the auxiliary battery is charged, an auxiliary battery charge apparatus is controlled by the control circuit and power is supplied to the control circuit from the driving battery. When the driving battery is charged, a driving battery charge apparatus is controlled by the control circuit and power is supplied to the control circuit from the auxiliary battery. Also, the driving battery is formed of a lithium-ion battery or the like and charged by the driving battery charge apparatus under the control of a charge control portion in the vehicle according to information on respective cells making up the driving battery.
For example, JP-A-2008-149897 (PTL 1) discloses a vehicle charge system that charges the auxiliary battery by supplying power to a control power-supply circuit using power from the auxiliary battery and power from the driving battery.